Kayaka
"Kayaka" is the main antagonist in Ruffy04s storyline. It is unknown if Kayaka is his real name or a nickname to hide his identity. He is the head and founder of the new Soul Society, called Akuma no Yosai (Devil's Fortress). Appearence: Only the silhouette or small bodyparts of Kayaka is seen, a robe-clad man with somewhat spiky hair. He is slightly longer than a regular human, and is seen having a tattoo on his palm in a rough shape of a bird. Kayaka pulls up the hood of his robe while facing his enemies, pointing out that he does not want Soul Society to know who he is. Personality: Kayaka does not care much for his lower underlings, but his five loyal 'bodyguards', also called The Five Ogres (Go No Oni, or GoOni), seems to have his respect and caring. Kayaka is a serious man, not liking jokes or the kind, and he seems to have a hatred for Shinigamis. Kayaka is a very intelligent being, capable of manipulating others without them even noticing it. Powers & Abilities: Massive Spiritual Power: '''Kayaka has shown having a monstrous amount of reiatsu, but unlike other people with immense spiritual power, he can control it very well. He can completely paralyze weak foes just by standing near him. '''Kido master: Kayaka has been using high level Kido a few times, and also other powers similar to Kido. Zanpakuto: Kayaka's zanpakuto, Kiseki (Miracle), is a katana with a dark purple handle and a circular guard with several cuts in it, and it seems it has a swirl pattern on it, however, the cuts make it hard to see wether that is true or not. It has a black sheath with many small decorations on it. Kiseki is the only zanpakuto known that can transform into a physical manifestation of its real self on its own. Kiseki's real appearence is that of a teenage male, with wings on his back that seems to be covered or made of flames. He wears a white vest with sleeves that goes to his elbows, and simple, black trousers. His hair is rather messy, a spiky, fire-like color. His nails are black and long, like claws, and have red patterns on his face, arms and legs. His feet is the feet of a bird, but rather small. In contrast to Kayaka's personality, Kiseki is rather childish, but a very intelligent being, helping Kayaka out, and merely fights Kayaka's battles on his own. Shikai: Kisekis command is unknown, since he comes out on his own without Kayaka's help. However, Kiseki has shown some abilities while in his original form, along with great speed, flight and strenght. He could easily puncture a Shinigamis head with just his finger. *'Uchinaru Koe (The inner voice) /Fukai Jigoku (Deeper Hell)': This attack is Kiseki's and Kayaka's signature technique. Both of them can use this technique, even while Kiseki is in his sealed form. They simply touch the foes head (usually with both palms on either side of the head, or just one of them on any place on the head), and somehow, flames first shoots out of their eyes and mouth, and seconds later, the whole head is covered with flames, but they vanish shortly, making the victims head burned, and smoke seeps out from mouth and eyes. this technique is a 99% killing move, the only way to counter it is to charge reiatsu in the same spot as Kayaka or Kiseki touched him/her. It is very hard to do so, because if he/she is a milli-second to late or too soon, it will only weaken the move slightly, and if he/she is lucky, might survive the attack. This technique is usually called Uchinaru Koe, but a few times it has been called Fukai Jigoku, and those times the attack seems to be more destructive and more dangerous. *'Hofuku-en (Creeping Fire)': This move uses fire to immobilize enemies. Kayaka or Kiseki creates a small flame on their finger(s) or hand(s), from which a rope made of fire lunges out and binds any enemy near. The fire does not burn the binded one if Kayaka or Kiseki does not say the word "Burn", so the technique is very effective in torture and interrogation. While Kayaka usually makes one or more fire-ropes come out from his sleeve, Kiseki prefers to use his finger(s) in the attack. *'Kazan-sei-do (Volcanic Ground):' Kiseki or Kayaka first reaches out a hand towards the enemy/enemies, and then a massive explosion/fire/volcanic eruption rises from beneath them or in front of them. This technique is said to need small preparations first, but none is seen, except when Kiseki sits down and puts a hand on the ground without saying anything. The strenght and power of the attack varies, but very fast opponents can see a small glow beneath them less than a second before the eruption/explosion. *'Yari-en (Flaming Spear'): The last of Kayaka/Kiseki's known moves. The move can be used in three ways, either by pointing at the enemy (Kayaka's usual way of doing it), or by punching an open palm in the direction of the enemy, or by kicking in the direction of the enemy. Either way, the technique punches a hole in the opponent, and flames shoot out from the back of it, like a flame spear was shot. The technique is invisible, and can pierce through almost anything in its way. Kayaka's use of it creates a hole in the enemy, while Kiseki can create more of a shock-attack by kicking or punching. Since Kiseki's technique is more of a shockwave-move, and Kayaka's is a piercing move, it is unknown which is stronger. Kayaka usually says the word Ember just before a hole is put in the enemy, but Kiseki usually is quiet. Bankai: Not yet revealed Underlings & Army: Coming soon...